<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] I Would Follow Your Soul As It Leads by Yuurei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915182">[Podfic] I Would Follow Your Soul As It Leads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei'>Yuurei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics of The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven moments in Eskel's life as Geralt's best friend - and the right hand of the Warlord of the North - as they build their Pack together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Eskel, Eskel &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics of The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] I Would Follow Your Soul As It Leads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/gifts">AceOfTigers</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405440">I Would Follow Your Soul As It Leads</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics">inexplicifics</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a surprise for Ace of Tigers because they've given us so many awesome podfics for this series.</p><p>Seeing you doing the entire series like a boss is one of the main reasons I chose With a Conquering Air for my first try at podficcing -- another being that there were three podfics total already made of it so if it didn't turn out, well people had some others to fall back on😅🤣 (and I see those kudos on my JB pods, thank you!)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Story: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405440">I Would Follow Your Soul As It Leads</a></p><p>Writer: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics">Inexplicifics</a>
Reader: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurei">Yuurei</a></p><p>Length: ~ 16min</p><p>Download: <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/m0b31ed3yq4yrl2/IWFYSAIL_%25E2%2598%2586%2528nv%2529.m4a/file">m4a</a></p><p>1007</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the one little tiny section with my dog's bark in the background😂</p><p>I feel like I should mention when my first drafts of With a Conquering Air were made I was pronouncing Jaskier's name as 'J' askier with a hard J and Geralt was also getting a sound like Jer as well. 😅😅 The name struggle is real.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>